User talk:Bakuganamaxusreviews
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akwimos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 10:55, April 6, 2010 join I noticed your bakugan and there g-power, i think that you would be a powerhouse in my dimensions team, Attribute United. If you would like to join, please post a notice on Darkus Rayne's talk page. Thank you either way. Airzel-of-haos/ Attribute United #2 (talk) 21:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok i've decided you can join as either our Ventus Pyrus or Aqous member your pick just post it on my talk page Alright Pyrus you are how many pyrus do you have? awesome so ill be expecting to see you on bakugan dimensions welcome i wouldnt say the best quite yet after all there are people stronger there will always beDarkus Master 15:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) But remember, losing isn't bad if you learn from it. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 22:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) good point airzel but I prefer the taste of victory Victory is sweeter after the horrid taste of defeat. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 20:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Candy FTW!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG IT DAH MAN!!!! Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 00:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. You too.[[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but i think someone blocked it.[[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 18:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 20:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ... dude, you freezed me (i mean, that's also cool).[[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 20:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ...freezed, frozen... from a lot of cool things. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 20:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :No such things. One is a non-legit name and the other was actually Chance Dragonoid.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 13:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) err, just wondering unless you got the Akwimos and such on Ebay, how did you get them? :I didn't ask this. That was Airzel, I think.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 13:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :ugh, THERE NEEDS TO BE A WAY U CAN AUTO-SIG. and that picture is an insult to my team (bakugan). A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 14:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, it was just the fact that all those Haos were just mashed together in a way that seemed semi-offensive to me. Leave it up, it puts my brawl drive in high gear. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Rock on, Pyrus Gaurdian. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know right now. Give me half an hour and I will give you an answer. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, Haos/Subterra Krakix and Silver Zukanator/Chompixx are the lowest I can widle down my choices, but if I absolutely had to chose, it would be Haos and Zukanator. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :My choice was based on what my focused attribute, my known oppnents and how they strategize, and finally, what would most effectively put my cards to use. As you can see, A. I am one of the smartest on the team B. It takes me forever to get just one bakugan in the store. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 21:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) needed new topic section I never said you weren't smart, I said I was on of the smarter team members. Oh, and you will never see me use the same strategy twice in battle. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 21:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It be 5:13 pm Saturday in North Carolina. (I live about an hour from the pond that u be across) First, Where is the fun if you can't use them on BD. Second, shouldn't you be in bed? or are you like my grandma and stay up until midnight on the computer using *insert online communication system here* to talk to your friends from far far away? yes I live with my grandparents. well, it doesn't matter as long as you have the bakugan. *Like me :)* Strikeflier, stay OFF the keyboard. Have dreams of beating the tar out of someone who you just met on BD. Peace be with the Bakugan. A.O.H. / life is only so good (talk) 21:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I was looking on Youtube ^he was looking on youtube^ Enough Helix. It isn't very lady-like to get on the keyboard without permission. ^Fine^ OK, I saw your review on Akwimos. I thought it was pretty good. A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 16:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll look it up later. ^But you have an appointment about the new project with Rayne later.^ I know this Helix. . . . . What, Helix is like a secretary. A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 16:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo. A.O.H. / No Strikeflier, you may not shoot at the computer. (talk) 20:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Like Charles, he is a member of the team that lives in our little town. He specializes in survailence. A.O.H. / No Strikeflier, you may not shoot at the computer. (talk) 20:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC)